1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of water filtration or purification devices and, particularly, mounting assemblies that are used to mount renewable or replaceable filters in proximity to a sink. More specifically, the mounting assemblies are adapted to mount filters in locations that facilitate unhindered use of the sink area, yet the filters can be easily renewed or replaced from above the countertop at the end of their useful life.
2. Statement of the Problem
Most water faucets of the type that ""supply water to a sink do not include a water filtration or purification device. These faucets typically contain a central valve connected to a cold water supply and a hot water supply. The valve is capable of selective actuation to provide hot, cold or warm water for use at the sink. The faucet assemblies typically use screens having relatively large openings to remove correspondingly large particles from the incoming water supply, but no attempt is made to filter small particles or purify the water by chemical means.
Water consumers are increasingly aware that public water supplies are contaminated with many undesirable chemicals and microorganisms which are capable of impairing the health of persons who consume the water. For example, water supplies in rural agricultural areas often contain nitrates and pesticides, which are used to treat crops. Most municipalities add chlorine to guard against pathogens in the public water supply. There is much discussion among experts over what concentrations of chlorine, nitrates, and pesticides are considered to be safe. Generally, it is acknowledged that the water supply would be better without these chemicals. Similarly, water may contain pathogenic microorganisms, such as rotavirus, Giardia and Cryptosporidium, which may be removed by filtration and chemical treatment.
Water filtration and purification devices may be purchased and installed for use in combination with sink-mounted water faucets. Paper filters or activated carbon blocks are commonly used as the filtration material. A common technique is to place the water filter in a self-contained housing with an inlet and outlet connected to the cold water supply leading to the faucet. The assembled in-line unit is placed in a compartment beneath the sink where it operates to filter water until the end of its useful life. The filtration element is renewed or replaced by unscrewing a cap from the assembly and withdrawing the filtration element for renewal or replacement.
The filter renewal or replacement procedure is a source of many troubles. The person who performs this procedure must partially crawl into the compartment beneath the sink to renew the cartridge. Other items in the compartment, e.g., paper items, granulated soaps, and tools, must be removed to protect them from spillage as the filter is changed. Leaks may be caused in valves and plumbing connections as a consequence of moving the filter. Over time, the compartment sustains noticeable water damage due to repeated spillage and leaks.
Where in-line systems are not used, the alternative procedure is to place a filter on the countertop or on the faucet discharge. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,286 shows a faucet-mounted water filter that is secured to the open end of a water faucet. A manually actuatable diverter valve is used to divert water from the main discharge to the filter. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,160 shows a water filter that is mounted on the countertop adjacent the sink. The filter inlet is coupled with the sink faucet through a swivel mounted elbow that is capable of 360 degree rotation. The problem with filters mounted above the counter is that they occupy space in areas of high activity. Faucet mounted filters of the type shown in the ""286 patent are subject to damage from items that are being cleaned in the sink, e.g., pans, dishes or turkeys, and the filter may even have to be removed to provide access for large items. Countertop models similarly interfere with desirable access to the sink area.
There remains a need for a filter mounting assembly that permits mounting of a filter proximate a sink without occupying space in the work area adjacent the sink and without the inconvenience of a below sink mount.
The present invention overcomes the problems that are outlined above and advances the art by providing a filtration cartridge mounting assembly that permits mounting of a filter proximate a sink without occupying space in the work area adjacent the sink. Substantially all of the filter is stored beneath the countertop, but the filter is accessed for renewal or replacement from a vantage point above the countertop work surface. Even though the filter is concealed beneath the countertop, there is advantageously no need for one to crawl into the compartment beneath the sink for renewal or replacement of the cartridge.
A water filtration cartridge assembly according to the invention includes a filtration body for use in the filtration of water. An escutcheon or flange is adapted to mount the filtration body into sink deck openings. The filtration body passes through the escutcheon and the sink deck opening to conceal a substantial portion of the filtration body beneath the countertop. A detachable channel-lock, compression fitting, or threadable coupling is used to connect the filtration body with the escutcheon to provide a sealed assembly without leakage of water when the filtration body is used for filtration of water. The coupling mechanism also permits renewal or replacement of the filtration body from an access position above the countertop when the filtration body is not used for filtration of water.
As used in this art, there is sometimes ambiguity as to whether a filter includes only a mechanical filter. Chemical scrubbers, such as activated carbon blocks, are also sometimes referred to as filters. Similarly, beds of chemical treating or purification agents also act as mechanical filters. In an effort to resolve this ambiguity, the term xe2x80x9cfilterxe2x80x9d is hereby defined to include mechanical filters, beds of chemical scrubbers, beds of chemical treating agents, beds of chemical purification agents, fluidized beds of particulate treating agents, and any other bed of material that even temporarily has the effect of a mechanical or electrostatic filter.
In preferred embodiments, the filtration body includes a filter core received within an outer sleeve. The outer sleeve has an upper opening of sufficient dimensions to permit passage of the filter core through the upper opening. Thus, the outer sleeve is a permanent part of the mounting assembly, and only the filter core need be replaced at times of cartridge renewal or replacement. Less preferred embodiments require replacement of the entire cartridge including the outer sleeve and, consequently, are more wasteful. The filter core preferably has a cylindrical shape including a central axial bed of at least one chemical purification agent surrounded by a radial mechanical filter.
In other preferred embodiments, the escutcheon is specially formed through a water faucet housing. Thus, the filtration body is mounted through the second or third hole in a sink beneath the housing where the first hole is a conventional central hole beneath the faucet valve assembly.
The escutcheon may also be a specially made flange adapted to retain the filtration body within a soap hole in a sink, i.e., what is conventionally referred to as the fourth hole.
A five way valve is formed of two ceramic plates for purposes of flowing water to the filter assembly. This valve is specially constructed to flow only cold water to the filter. An especially preferred feature of this valve is the filtered water position being an extension of the cold water positional domain as the handle attached to the valve is rotated towards the cold water position. A spring detent assembly is strategically placed on a ramp to provide an indication that a handle for the valve has rotated into a filtered water domain, and to assure that the valve initially jumps to a position where it flows at full capacity once the detent resistance is overcome.